


empty file:  see summary-- You too, Shay.

by Coniferophyta



Series: Series canceled, works combined into single story called Murmuration [4]
Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: Closeted Character, F/F, Friendship, Homeless Shay, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Past Child Abuse, Touch-Starved, Tyler has two moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coniferophyta/pseuds/Coniferophyta
Summary: If you are reading this for the first time, please go read "Murmurations" instead. That is where you will find the most up to date versions of this series all compiled into chapters.





	empty file:  see summary-- You too, Shay.

If you are reading this for the first time, please go read "Murmuration" instead. That is where you will find the most up to date versions of this series all compiled into chapters.


End file.
